The Battle of Love
by 777nicole777
Summary: Inuyasha swore he had her back but when she needs him most he's gone and Sesshomaru take his place!  story is short so just read it please


It was the finale battle. Sesshomaru and Kikyo had joined the group and Kagome had gotten ten times stronger and even developed higher skills than Midoriko herself.

A small breeze passed over the field and Kagome was taken back to the memory from this morning. "Inuyasha we'll fight together like always right?" turning he stared into her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry Kagome, I got your back!" Kagome smiled and replied "Yeah, and I have yours too!" Returning back to reality Kagome smiled fondly at the memory.

The sudden sense of Naruku's aura brought everyone to attention as they waited. The thing that entered the clearing was not a puppet. This was the real deal. When Kagome and Inuyasha made eye contact they both smiled and ran straight for Naraku. Next were Sango and Miroku and then last were Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

Sango and Miroku went for the legs and the rest of the group aimed for the head and body. Everything was going great until Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku, and a bunch of random demons joined the mix. Then everything went downhill. Kagome was back to back with Inuyasha. They had been fighting off Naraku and other random creatures for a while now when suddenly Kikyo cried out in pain. A demon had managed a small cut on her ankle. It wasn't serious but Inuyasha was gone at the cry of her voice.

Kagome didn't' realize that Inuyasha was gone until she turned around just in time to get a fleshy green tentacle pierced into her side. Time seemed to slow at that moment. Inuyasha turned and realized his mistake. Sango and Miroku were both speechless. Kikyo merely wore her usual face of nothing and Sesshomaru for one instant held a mixture of emotions. Anger, respect, and sadness all swirled in his golden eyes.

Pulling every single last drop of power she had into her hands she gripped the thing and fell to her knees. That was when Sesshomaru decided that he would not fail Kagome like his brother. He would protect her.

Naraku screamed at an unnatural glow suddenly washed over everything like powerful waved of a tsunami. It left everyone breathless and warm. The light slowly faded and receded back until nothing was left but the jewel and a dying Kagome.

Sesshomaru was the first one to reach Kagome. He held her head against his chest and glared at Inuyasha.

When Kagome opened her eyes she saw nothing but the stars. She put her hand on her side only to find that she wasn't wounded anymore. In fact she felt great! She felt at peace, like she had all of her soul. Standing Kagome smiled at how beautiful the while scene looked. Then a voice like honey called out her name and she turned only to see Midoriko herself. "Child, you have traveled long and fought hard to bring this jewel together and now it's time for you to make the wish, for you are my reincarnation…not Kikyo's." Kagome smiled at that and then she said gently "I wish for my friends and families happiness even at the cost of my own." Smiling Midoriko bent forward and kissed Kagome's forehead and everything went white.

Kagome's body was suddenly engulfed in a whitish blue light. Kikyo fell to the ground and then a white ball of light flowed out of her and entered Kagome. Then suddenly Kikyo's heart started beating and she knew what had happened. Suddenly other white lights appeared and came forward.

When Kagome opened her eyes for a second time she was met with golden orbs. Sitting up slowly she saw that the eyes belonged to Sesshomaru. Looking around time so slow all the noise faded away. Kikyo was alive and she and Inuyasha were holding each other. Kohaku and Sango were catching up. Kagura was free. Shippo's dad was holding him. Miroku was staring at his hand in disbelief. Kanna was looking around with beautiful green eyes smiling, she was a child now. Then finally her eyes landed on Inutaisho himself. Leaning over toward Sesshomaru Kagome whispered "I think I'm seeing a ghost." Sesshomaru looked over at his father and then smiled gently.

"That is no ghost Kagome. He is real. Thank you." Kagome smiled back and replied. "I'm just happy that you're happy." Sesshomaru took one of Kagome's hands and said "Kagome…I am your protector now and I will not fail you like my brother." Kagome smiled because, she knew that this was the start of a new beginning.

Epilogue

"Mommy, Mommy, I can't fine granpappy!" Kagome turned just in time to catch Rin. "Well then, I guess we'll have to find him." Smiling her and Rin walked to Sesshomaru's study. "Mate, come help me and Rin find your father." Sesshomaru looked up and smiled gently at her. "Of course, Kio." he replied kissing her. Going out into the gardens they spotted Inutaisho kissing some random lady. Rin feeling the need to protect her Granpappy screamed like a banshee and attached herself to the lady and tried to rip out her hair while saying "You will never hurt my Granpappy witch!" Then she continued to chase the poor thing out of the castle. Kagome burst out laughing and Sesshomaru smiled at his father who was staring with his jaw dropped in the direction of his grandchild. "Better get used to it Inutaisho because she is going to get a sibling pretty soon!" Sesshomaru and Inutaisho both stared at her until Sesshomaru kissed her and picked her up. "Oh mate, this is wonderful!" Inutaisho smiled gently and said "Congratulations Daughter!" Life was pretty good.

The end.


End file.
